(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission control apparatus which is installed in an inner portion of a transmission, and a mechanically and electrically integrated type electronic control apparatus which is used by being integrated with a mechanical part such as a motor vehicle, a ship, a robot or the like and has a compact structure and a high reliability. Particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanically and electrically integrated type electronic control apparatus which can be used in an inner portion of the transmission corresponding to an oil environment including a corrosive component such as a sulfide or the like.
(2) Description of Related Art
With regard to the motor vehicle, various electronic controls are used for tightening of regulations against a fuel consumption and an exhaust gas, and demands against a safety, an amenity and a quietness, the number of the electronic parts is increased, and a layout of a wiring becomes complicated. Further, the transmission tends to be downsizing, and an internal space becomes stereophonic and complicated. In order to install the electronic parts in the internal space mentioned above so as to wire, it is necessary to enhance a freedom of a layout of the wiring in a three-dimensional space.
A flexible substrate has been known as a wiring which is easily folded and has a high three-dimensional layout freedom.
Further, the following is disclosed as a wiring technique using a bus bar.
As shown in JP-A-2006-187122 (patent document 1), there has been known an electric connection box in which an insulation membrane is formed in a bus bar by a powder coating and a conducting path is arranged without shorting with the other conductive member.
As shown in JP-A-3-285570 (patent document 2), there has been known an inverter apparatus in which a plurality of condensers are connected by a parallel electric conductors.
In the flexible substrate, since a pattern is formed by an etching after attaching a copper foil on an insulative film, there is a problem that a cost becomes high if a wiring thickness is increased. Accordingly, a support plate is necessary for being used in a violent oscillation environment such as a transmission, and there is a problem that a layout freedom of the wiring is inversely lowered due to an influence of the support plate. Further, since the wiring is thin, there is a problem that it is hard to radiate heat via the wiring. Further, if the wiring is 0.1 mm or less, there is a problem that the copper wiring corrodes in a transmission oil including a corrosive sulfide and tends to be disconnected.
The patent document 1 forms the insulation membrane in the bus bar by the powder coating, and fixes there to the substrate while leaving a partial conductive portion. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is hard to achieve a three-dimensional wiring layout due to a constraint of the substrate. Further, since a lot of pin holes in an edge portion in the powder coating, the powder coating includes a lot of metal contaminations and can not be used in the environment in the transmission oil in which the sulfide is included and the copper wiring is corroded.
The patent document 2 fixes to the electronic part by the conductive portion, however, does not take into consideration an attachment to a conductive casing such as the transmission or the like.